Sanctuarys Reach
by xSweetBlood36x
Summary: This is the beginning of my short story for science fiction. Basically people think about it being about an oblivious girl, a couple odd men, and some odd realizations of what our world is coming to.
1. Chapter 1

Blindly bright lights forced themselves through the teenage girls closed

eyelids, like sharp daggers digging into her eyeballs. Her body twitched

upon the cold, smooth metalthat her frail body lay upon. Through her

semi-unconcious state she heard frantic low beeping noises mingling

with the sound of speech. Her eyes flickered open slightly only to

immediately close. It was too bright! She took slightly quicker breaths

and attempted to sit up, only to find herself bound to the cold metal.

A scream tore itself from her throat. Footsteps hurried toward her

and hands were placed upon her skin as if to clam her but only

served to make her more agitated than she already was. The voices

grew louder and individual words were understood by the girls mind,

she recognized the words, "doctor", "surgery", "unsucessful",

"implants rejected', and then she heard "futher testing required".

She struggled against the bonds, her movements becomming

increasingly frantic as full sentences registered in her head. "Sedate

her!" a mans voice shouted "Don't let her become conscious it is too

soon!" A sharp prick was felt on her arm as a hand brushed over her

forehead and hair. "It's ok sweetie, it's ok". Her body slowly began to

stop struggling and she tried to talk, and then blackness filled her mind.

She slipped into it like a woman would step into a fur coat, and she slept

a peaceful dreamless sleep.

A breeze slid through the open hospital window and brushed against

the patients face making her muscles twitch she was pale milky white in

color, almost a sickly pale as if she hadn't been in the sun for a long time.

Her hair cut off at her ears, and was a startling deep red, like overripe

cherries, and swept behind her head in short spikes hanging against

the back of her head. A scar ran across her face, and though sheets

hid it she was wearing a standard hospital gown that provided no amount

of protection for anyone merely the illusion of there being clothing. The

girls arm moved slightly and then her eyes opened slowly like a swimmer

surfacing. As her wyes revealed it became apparent that they were a deep

hazel in coloration, and they eyed her surroundings like a wary animal. She

attempted to sit up only to fall back into the pillows as her stomach erupted

into spasms that pulled at her abdomen. A nurse bustled in carrying two small

paper cups who walked over to the girl. "Easy there it easy these

pills will help with the pain."The womans voice was kind in a motherly way and the

smile plastered upon her face even reached her eyes.

This nurse hadn't been on the job long.

Renee took the offered cup and swallowed the pills with a gulp of

water from the other cup. She forced herself to smile back at the woman with a

mummered,"Thanks." The womans smile brightened and she patted Renee on

her head, and Renee forced herself not to cringe at the gesture. The woman

left the room and Renee let out a sigh of relief and looked at her surroundings

with an eye of annoyance.

The walls were biege in color. Or maybe taupe, or

perhaps a sand color. Renee thought as she eyed them her mouth curved in

distaste. Definately latex. Eggshell latex. She shivered at the thought of knowing

so much about paint. It was her mothers fault she knew so much about paint, the

woman redecorated obsessively. Renee knew her mother did so try to bury the

undead ghosts that haunted her. The ghost that was Renee herself. Renee

dragged her thoughts back to the paint. Taupe. Yes it was definately taupe.

Fresh though, she noticed as she sniffed cautiously and regretted it. The scent

of dried blood was still in the room. Her nose crinkled at the scent and she inspected

the room for any sign of where the offensive scent came from. She couldn't see any

though, probably hidden by the furniture. She shook her head and by doing so she saw

the darker spots on the wall.

Blood sprayed walls.

Never a good sign.

She carefully pulled her legs free of the blankets, and looked up.

White ceiling. Renee rolled her eyes. Who decorated hospitals anyway?

Blind doctors, no doubt. She had to get out of here, she was unarmed.

Well pretty much unarmed. If someone attacked her, she could always

bite them, provided said person was obliging enough to get close enough

for suvh action. Doubtful. As most people used guns anyway. She could

always bite the bullet... 'Ok,' bad thought she decided ' Humorous to be

sure, but zero pints for practicallity.' She levered herself up from the bed

and paused.

Distant noise.

No not noise...voices.

No one voice.

A doctor talking perhaps? S

She listened more closely and caught the fast paced

speaking of a radio DJ. After a world breaking feat of hyper-babble, he

stopped. A guitar twanged from the distant radio.

Country music.

Damn.

They'd resorted to torture already.

It was so past time to be outta there. 


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to stand, only to have her legs crumple under her weight and

send her pinwheeling face down to the ground. Carpet cushioned her

fall. It was a nice carpet though. Industrial-weave loom. A pleasing blend

of gray, and brown. Perfect for hiding those pesky blood splatters.

'Ok,' Renee thought 'legs aren't operational yet.' Carefully she pushed

herself into a pushup position, and her stomach and chest only gave

minor twinges of pain. Gotta love the modern miracles of science. Slowly,

she stood, careful to keep an eye on the door. After all no doctor wants

their patient breaking out of the hospital. And that was exactly what

she was going to do. She tightened the gown more around her body

and frowned as she formulated a plan. Step one, find something else

to wear. Step two, get past nurses and doctors. Step three, find

somewhere else to go. Out of all of them she decided step three was

going to be the hardest. There was no force in this world that was going

to get her to go back "home". As she got to the door, she peeked around

the corner and after a nurse passed she slipped into the hall and began

looking for a janitors closet, maybe she could find something there.

As she found a closet that had the potential of being a janitors she jiggled

the handle. Locked. She muttered darkly under her breath. So when a

door opened to the sound of a toilet flushing, she didn't move fast enough.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing out of your room?" yelled a male voice

She turned slowly like people do in horror movies. A doctor. Great. He

marched stiffly toward her his scrubs moving in that overstarched way.

"Young lady, you must return to your room at once!" he barked

She gave doe like eyes " I was just looking for a nurse, I was wondering

when food will be coming around." Innocent, she cautioned herself,

innocent will win this race. The mans face softened.

"Oh, did you just wake up?"

A nod.

"Well come with me. We'll get you fixed right up."

Bright eyes and rapid nods.

The man smiled at her "I'm Doctor Brown. Who are you?"

She smiled, " Nice to meet you, I'm Renee Dagmar."

His smile vanished suddenly a vein bulging in his neck. He grabbed

her arm and began pulling her back toward her room. "Nurse!" He

yelled as he came around to the nurses station, jolting the three

women like he had fired a gunshot at a bunch of deer.

"Yes, Dr. Brown?" the nurse who had brought Renee her pills asked.

He glared "I want to know what miss Dagmar is doing out of her room, now!"

The woman jumped as she spotted Renee for the first time. "Oh! Come

here right now Miss Dagmar." Her voice held authority in it. As Renee

tried to walk toward the nurse Dr Brown jerked on her arm, pulling

her back violently. Her eyes swam. She grimanced as her stomach

heaved and she gave a dry heave which while it didn't expel anything

it still hurt and felt as bad as if she had. Dr. Brown looked at her with disgust.

"This patient is to be sedated, and moved to a secure room."

The nurse nodded "Yes Dr. Brown, right away sir."

He nodded and said "Do so. Immediately."

Renee flinched as if she had been slapped.

'Great, just great. One second I'm the model patient with hunger pangs. Next?

Im treated like some type of psychotic nutcase.' she thought with a frown.

A nurse bustled over to her and inserted a needle into her arm and depressed

the plunger. Renee looked at her suspiciously "What did you just--oh." mumbled

Renee. Her eyes flickered softly until they closed. Apparently it was her naptime,

wasn't she the bad little girl?

A whirling noise was being played over and over again through her mind, as

for the second time she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Renee tried

to move but couln't even twitch her toes. Oh, where was Dorothy and Todo when

you needed them? She sighed dramatically and eyed the ceiling. White ceiling.

Again. Did anyone else sense a theme here? Her nose tingled , and she was able

to twitch it. The tinglings continued down on to her shoulders. Great. Now she could

move her head. As she opened her mouth, her jaw popped loudly. At least it was

functional. Now if only someone was kind enough to put a body part within reach of

her head. Chomp! She bit down on an invisable persons arm, imagining the satisfaction

it would bring her. Alas, it was not meant to be. The tingling continued downward arm and

upper body movement was now available to her. She leveled herself upon her elbows and

eyed her room. Taupe walls definately a theme. It was a small room a door with no handle

was across the room from her position the no handle part was not a good sign. There was

a small table and a plastic kid char by the door. She looked around and took a closer look,

three of the walls were taupe but the fourth wall which is where the door was was mirrored

lovely. One way glass. Directly in front of her position was a bathroom. Not a closet. She

could see the toilet but not through the door but through the wall itself. The glass wall, clear

glass. Grade school bathroom peaping had left someone with a very disturbing fettish.

As feeling came back to her lower body she carefully stood this time not performing a face plant

she surveyed her room carefully and narrowed her eyes as an odd scratching sound filled her

ears. Rats? Mice? No not this........place was nothing if not clean, as stearlized

as a McDonalds kitchen on health inspection day. She turned her head and saw an intercom

that was on. So that was where it came from. She angled her head. Scratch, scratch, scratch,-

pen on paper. Someone was writing outside her cell. About what? She walked away from the

door then stopped and whirled about. The noise stopped. She beared her teeth in a very

unhuman like gesture and snarled, and then opened her mouth futher and began using the

mirrored wall as an impromptue mirror to pick at an imaginary piece of food in her teeth.

Frenzied scribbling insued. Well at least she knew the subject of the note taker. She thought

back. Nope she didn't recall signing any consent forms either. She walked closer to the door

and pounded on the glass. It didn't move at all but it did resound with a loud boom with each

strike. She didn't yell if they couldn't hear her pounding then how was shouting going to help?

She tapped her foot as she waited. A long couple of minuets passed "yes?" a womans neutrally

timid voice, " I want to speak to someone in charge." Calm and collected was the way. "I'm

afraid that is not possible." Utterly polite, disgustingly so.

Renee pounded harder.

"Please don't do that. Violence never solves anything, miss." So calm almost as if she was bored.

Renee snorted.

Says who?

She turned an began walking away and then turned and slammed the wall to her side a

round house kick. A chunck of plaster flew free from the wall revealing a slab of solid

metal. Renee scratched her head and humphed.

"Please step away from the wall, miss." A male voice said in a monatone. Renee rolled

her eyes again the man sounded like the car alarm on her mothers Beamer the mechanical

voce warned to move away if by chance a person passed within six inches of it. She snorted

a laugh as even though she had been warned to stay away from the car she never had. Following

such past experience she did not step away from the wall, but instead slammed her fist into the

wall cracking even more of the plaster. A radio squacked. "Sir we are having problems with the

uhhh patient." He sounded worried now Renee smircked. Great! She had made the nice gaurd

worried now what? Suddenly she heard a banging noise then screams and gun fire. Huh, she thought

I didn't expect that reaction. The man cursed and said, "We're under attack instogating lockdown."

She raised her eyebrows since when did hospitals get attacked? 


End file.
